cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Fall
China |side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Capture intel from the lab and destroy it. Rescue any US POWs. |goal2 = Repel US strike team and Black Lotus |commanders1 = American General Colonel Burton Black Lotus |commanders2 = Unknown GLA warlord |forces1 = Elite US Task force Pathfinders Freed PoWs Black Lotus |forces2 = GLA Garrison |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy }} Operation: Snow Fall is the third mission in the USA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. Background Despite the GLA defeat at Akmola, the terrorist group still managed to launch chemical ICBMs at important US strongholds overseas. US intelligence had learned that a GLA general codenamed "Dr. Thrax" was running the chemical programs and was researching the chemicals at a seemingly lightly defended secret lab in Mount Elbrus inside Russia. An American attack force had already been deployed into the area but contact was lost not long after. Not wanting to conduct an expensive full-scale assault on the GLA lab, the Americans decided to launch a covert operation spearheaded by Colonel Burton. Chinese special agent Black Lotus was asked to assist on the ground as well. The Operation Deployment After a napalm bombing of the GLA camp at the landing zone, Colonel Burton and his strike team of Pathfinders and Sentry Drones were deployed into the area by Chinook while Black Lotus was dropped alone by a Helix helicopter on the other side of the river. After trading friendly remarks at each other, both headed for the lab. Rescuing the POWs Before Colonel Burton's strike team could make their way to the lab, they were tasked to find the missing US unit. They were most likely held at POW camps and so proceeded to head north. Taking out a few lone GLA patrols, they found one POW camp guarded by a Tunnel Network. As it was connected to the GLA base on the other side of the river, it was unwise for the team to rescue the POWs without alerting the base. Burton contacted Lotus, who proceeded to capture the base by herself. Using captured GLA armaments, the Tunnel was neutralized, allowing Pathfinders to snipe the guards and Burton to destroy the GLA barracks and Stinger site. The POWs were liberated. The POWs then informed the colonel commando that some of them were in hiding at the church in a nearby town. Evading the patrols since the POWs were not stealthed, the team approached the town via the landing zone, taking out the Radar Vans to avoid detection and alerting the GLA. Garrisoned buildings were cleared out as urban fighting continued in the village. Soon they reached the church and found the hiding soldiers. The soldiers informed Burton that another group of POWs along with unmanned vehicles were held in another GLA camp not far from the village. Sending the wounded men into the unmanned vehicles, including the new Microwave Tank, the large group headed for the camp, destroying the Tunnel Network, Arms Dealer and garrisoned bunkers before liberating the POWs. Some of the men commandeered the idle tanks boosting Colonel Burton's force. Eliminating the base Along the way to the lab, the team encountered a large GLA base that was apparently overlooked by US intel. Nevertheless, Burton's team destroyed the base for good measure to ensure the area was not occupied by the terrorists. At that point Black Lotus contacted Burton that she was at the outskirts of the GLA laboratory, waiting for Burton to hurry. Not wasting time, the Americans punched a hole in the GLA defenses at the foot of the mountains, long enough for Burton to plant the explosive where a beacon was positioned. Avalanche! Burton contacted Lotus telling the package was ready to blow. Lotus in turn infiltrated the lab and acquired a detailed copy of the information of a new weapon the GLA were developing. Once she was out of the way, Burton detonated the C4, causing an avalanche to wipe out the lab. Aftermath Discovering what the GLA under Dr Thrax's leadership had been developing, the Americans now committed themselves to hunt down Dr Thrax before the new anthrax strain was used. Walkthrough Use Burton to eliminate the patrols. Then after approaching the Tunnel Network, let the Sentry Drones be the cannon fodder, while Burton eliminate the network. As you finish it, let Pathfinders eliminate all patrols and the Stinger Site troops while Burton take care of them and the Barracks. Take the POWs to the landing zone and try securing the village by eliminating GLA garrisons using Flashbang. Find the church and garrison the houses near the village. Get the 3 vehicles on the base's side. Use the Microwave to short-circuit the Tunnel Network, while the Paladin can eliminate the tunnel and the Arms Dealer. Use the Humvee to do a drive-by kill on vehicles and infantry that is in the second POW camp. While you are on it, use Burton to eliminate the Oil Derricks by planting bombs on them. More POWs and abandoned vehicles are yours to command. Then destroy the base below the POW camp by the use of Paladins and Microwave Tanks. Eliminate the defenses in the mountain by using the same pattern. Then Burton must ascend the mountains. Trivia *Burton starts the mission with "heroic" veterancy. *This is the only mission where a tunnel network is destroyed because of another tunnel being destroyed (this only happens on easy difficulty; on medium and hard, the tunnel on your side of the river is still intact). *The height of the cliff in which Burton has to climb is very exaggerated during the cut scene. *You don't have to remove the GLA bases and liberate all the POW camps, but it will make the mission easier. *An audio glitch is evidenced at the beginning of the mission. If the mission is replayed, parts of Lt. Eva's briefing aren't heard. *There is a chance (on medium and hard difficulties) that it may take multiple attempts to complete this mission, as progress may be hindered by a patrol with a Radar Van glitching and not moving its designated route. *The GLA base captured by Black Lotus' fate was unknown. Tips *Try to obtain and protect a microwave tank; in addition to frying any infantry that comes near, it can shut down base defenses, clearing the way for another unit to come in for the kill. *Use Burton to remove Stinger Sites; he kills the crew extremely quickly, and reduces the Site itself to rubble in seconds. *If you have absolutely no tanks (they were destroyed or you want a challenge), you can use Burton to destroy enemy units, buildings and defenses, but be careful; Tunnel Networks are very dangerous to approach (you may want to use hit-and-run tactics). *Any liberated infantry are vulnerable to being run over. Try to garrison them in civilian buildings immediately. *As you capture Paladins and Microwave Tanks, try to make the Paladin as the neutralizer and the Microwave as the support. Use Ranger's Flashbang to clear enemies garrisoned. *The mission is lost if Burton dies. Videos C&C Zero Hour - USA 3 - Snow Fall|Mission briefing Category:Zero Hour USA Missions Category:Zero Hour missions